


No hay enemigo pequeño, menos si es una mujer.

by Itsasoadhara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De cuando Sherlock se encuentra con alguien que puede ser la horma de su zapato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No hay enemigo pequeño, menos si es una mujer.

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo de cumpleaños para Maye Malfter, disfruta peque, este one shot que al menos intenté que cubriera todas tus especificaciones. Espero te agrade la narrativa e intenté darle toque de comicidad, lo remarco porque quizás no se note tanto… me guardas un pedazo de pastel pequeñito porque me empalago muy rápido.

No hay enemigo pequeño, menos si es una mujer.

Sherlock Holmes siempre se ha manifestado como un sociópata altamente funcional, debido a tres principales razones: Aprecia a Lestrade, desde que comenzó a darle casos, en ocasiones puede ser un inepto pero tiene bastantes ratos de lucidez, bueno la excepción es cuando se le ocurrió convertirse en su cuñado; ¡Por amor a lo que sea!, le pensó con mejores gustos, miren que involucrarse con su hermano Mycroft, ¡agghhh!, eso fue de muy, pero muy mal gusto y para mayor mortificación la cara de satisfacción de su hermano le provoca arcadas.

La segunda razón es su amable casera la Sra. Hudson, la quiere casi como una madre, casi, porque en este caso, jamás supo lo que era el calor de una. La suya al ser una dama de sociedad hizo que su niñez fuera únicamente de convivencia con la servidumbre y su hermano menor, incluso cuando cumplió cuatro años aun pensaba que el ama de llaves era su progenitora, hasta que Mycroft lo sacó de su error y vio como la dama que le traía muchos regalos costosos era en realidad la autora de sus días. Por otro lado su amable casera siempre le ayudaba y no, no era tan despistada como aparentaba, sino todo lo contrario, casi sonrió al recordar las ocasiones que le ha prestado auxilio con algunos casos y por qué no, su paciencia para con él.

Y la tercera y más poderosa aunque jamás lo dirá en voz alta es John Watson, su mano derecha, su blogger, su amigo, su… su…, era algo que no podía descifrar pero que actualmente le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas. Porque no paraba de detestar, si, correcto esa era la palabra, detestaba a cada una de las mujeres que este médico militar invasor de palacios mentales, traía a casa y las presentaba como sus novias. No podía soportarlo, ninguna era digna siquiera de su amigo y por ende siempre estaba pensando en cómo deshacerse de ellas. La mayoría era fácil, de manera muy sutil o mejor dicho directa siempre acababan por creer que él y John eran pareja, era tan divertido ver sus rostros cuando se le ocurría salir únicamente en bata anudada a su cintura, del cuarto de John; consecuencia, salían prácticamente corriendo, otras después de abofetearlo. Cuando John le reclamaba era más que suficiente con decirle que no podía bañarse en el suyo porque estaba fermentado un experimento y como siempre protestaba por los olores era por eso que los hacía en su propio baño. Claro en cuanto se iban las indeseadas féminas, sacaba su experimento y John comenzaba a quejarse otra vez y si, no, no le hacía caso.

Uno que otro miembro del género femenino era un poco más dura que las otras, para ellas tenía otras tácticas, como sabotear sus citas, sino mal recordaba perfectamente a Sara la jefa de John en la clínica, todo estuvo bastante calculado desde sus entradas al circo de acróbatas chinos hasta su secuestro, resultado: competencia eliminada.

Diane o Darcy, bueno la dentista infantil, un individuo bastante molesto, mas con esos frenillos, aun no entendía que le vio John, tal vez porque fue el único espécimen patético que le celebró seguramente algún chiste malo. Vaya con la dentista, fue casi un mes de citas antes de que terminara repentinamente con John y todo ello fue debido a que tomó algunas fotos durante un caso que tuvieron que fingir ser una pareja gay, a lo cual tuvieron que "besarse", porque en realidad solo fue suficiente con besarlo cerca de la comisura de sus labios para que saliera perfecto el montaje y curiosamente esta imagen llegó a móvil de la dentista; consecuencias… enemigo eliminado.

La siguiente fue, Penelope, Penny, Philipa, comenzaba con P el nombre, una bailarina de ballet bastante aficionada, que jamás pasaría de ser una del relleno de varios montajes, porque de verdad que le faltaba gracia, pero el bueno de John, el gran samaritano, le brindó su apoyo cuando en pleno pasillo de dulces del supermercado la vio llorar frente a los pastelillos de chocolate y comenzó a contarle su historia. John siendo John, la consoló y la invitó a salir. No hay que negar que fue una de las más atractivas de acuerdo a lo que traía al piso, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era difícil deshacerse de ella.

Varias veces intentó sabotear sus citas, desde las típicas llamadas de hay un caso donde prácticamente tenía que dejarla plantada, hasta verlo prácticamente salir desnudo del cuarto de John y nada funcionaba, así que empleó su artillería semi pesada: acompañó a John a ver una presentación de esta en el ballet moderno del lago de los cisnes. Algo que puso a la vista en su palacio mental es jamás volver a ver un espectáculo de esos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio ponía cisnes de color azul cielo y rojo?, lo que era capaz la gente de hacer para notarse.

Cuando terminó el show, dos interminables horas de tortura estuvo todo el tiempo junto a John y no se separó para nada, cuando ella lo hizo notar, John le dijo discretamente que se fuera, pero no, no lo hizo, bueno fingió que no lo escuchó y comenzó a hablar de todas las personas a su alrededor deduciéndolas para que al final le dijera que si se acostaba con el director de la puesta, el cual la veía con deseo sexual y le daría un papel en la siguiente puesta. Ja, la ambición jamás debe ser excluida para deshacerse de los rivales, la chica en cuestión lo hizo y en menos de una semana estaba rompiendo con John, porque iba a ser la prima donna en la siguiente representación y tenía que ensayar mucho.

Pero llegó Dika, la… arpía. Si lo recuerda perfectamente, porque ese día las señales de alarma se encendieron al instante de verla, cabellera negra lacia abundante que le daba hasta media espalda, rostro ovalado perfecto, de piel morena lustrosa, ojos grandes negros con pestañas largas y perfectamente curveadas sin ningún tipo de laca, complexión perfecta para alguien de su altura, caderas anchas, labios en forma de carnosos pintados de color rojo sangre. Al parecer un cerebro que provenía de Francia por su acento, hija única, por lo tanto le encanta ser el centro de atención, su vestimenta tan... peculiar, falda larga azul oscuro de gran vuelo con botas negras de tacón medio, blusa roja de tirantes aparentemente con una chaqueta de piel tipo torero adornada con joyería de fantasía, aretes grandes, todo el típico aspecto de una descendiente pura de gitanos, de las cuales seguramente no tiene ni la mínima idea, coqueta por naturaleza, médico de profesión, vino a Inglaterra ha realizar una estancia en cirugía, la delataban sus manos, al tener un poco de cuarteaduras por el polvo de los guantes, a pesar de cuidarlas bien con manicura y cremas hidratantes, después de varios meses es irremediable que la piel se seque, seguramente una especialización en el hospital que labora John.

Cuando John y ella salieron la primera vez, Sherlock no tardó ni un minuto en activar el programa que había instalado para detectar teléfonos con su GPS, solo había que ingresar el número ahí se enteró que habían ido al cine y para su pesar y coraje después a un departamento en plena avenida de 22 Hertsmere Road. Una de las zonas más exclusivas de apartamentos ejecutivos, esa noche ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de dormir como cuando estaba en casos, para su pesar John no apareció en toda la noche, pero entonces se entretuvo en trazar un plan para quitarla de en medio. Algo le decía que esta ocasión debería sacar todo su arsenal e ingenio.

Pero todos los planes cada vez se venían abajo, al parecer la arpía como cariñosamente la llamaba a solas o frente a John, no le importaba si se enojaba, esta se le adelantaba. Como cuando pinchó el teléfono de su compañero, lo cual era tan sencillo, solo bastó con instalar el software necesario para que su móvil tuviera un segundo número oculto y secreto, que únicamente conocía él, una vez activado en el instante que John llamara a otra persona este le avisaría y podría escuchar la conversación. Además había podido crackear el cifrado GSM, la criptografía no era ningún problema para él, aprendió perfectamente a manejarla mientras estuvo en busca de la red de Moriarty.

Estaba medianamente consciente de que parecía una de esas personas que desconfiaban de su pareja pero no confiaba en esa arpía, solo dañaría a John y el no lo iba a permitir, cada día que pasaba solo veía más encandilado al médico y era algo que aunque no lo reconociera, dolía internamente.

Pero ella se dio cuenta de que espiaba sus conversaciones e hizo algo que anuló su cifrado y encriptó el teléfono de John y el de ella a la vez, maldición, debió darse cuenta de que alguien como ella se daría cuenta de las típicas señales como, consumo de batería rápido, sobrecalentamiento o quizás escuchó ruido de interferencia constante.

Era el segundo mes y seguían saliendo juntos, ahora John se quedaba los fines de semana en el departamento de ella, lo que le hacía enfurecer más, al grado de inventar cualquier pretexto para poder sacarlo de ese lugar, pero también al parecer otra vez se le había adelantado, esa, porque el teléfono de John no recibía sus mensajes ni llamadas.

Las suposiciones en ocasiones eran de temer porque podrían estar erradas, pero esta ocasión se había topado con otra Mujer, o mejor dicho había subestimado a la arpía, una vez Mycroft le había dicho que no hay enemigo pequeño y estaba comprobándolo, necesitaba sacarla de circulación y ya no tenía más ideas, cada día que pasaba, perdía un poco más a John.

Intentos de sabotear citas, fueron un fracaso las veces que la hizo de chaperon, ella no se inhibía en besarlo y abrazarlo, embarrarle su lápiz labial por el rostro de John, cuanto la odiaba en esos momentos. Porque… porque quería hacer eso mismo.

Finalmente su desesperación llegó al límite, llamó a su hermano, quien ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo única respuesta que recibió de este, fue… solo díselo. 

¡Solo díselo!, ¡solo díselo!, ¡como si fuera tan sencillo, quién se creía ese gordo fofo!

Pero cada día que pasaba era igual o peor, una ocasión ella estuvo a punto de quedarse a dormir en Baker Street, de no ser por Lestrade y un bendito asesino serial lo hubiera logrado, por lo cual John se disculpó y salió tras él, se sintió satisfecho, aun los crímenes podrían mantenerlos juntos.

Era más que clara la aversión entre ambos, porque ella tampoco ocultó su antipatía, cuando estaban a solas, no paraba de hacerles gestos de discliplencia y disgusto; a diferencia de cuando estaba John presente, entonces era toda simpatía y dulzura y eso le disgustaba más. No era una arpía, era un demonio, un súcubo que había hechizado a John mediante un embrujo de sensualidad y él, él por una vez en la vida seguía sin ver una solución al problema.

Todo se fue al traste cuando después de cumplir tres meses saliendo, John decidió que era tiempo de tener un poco más de tiempo para ella, fue el colmo de todo, ahora definitivamente estaba abandonando los casos, lo dejaba solo y en un exabrupto, muy ajeno a Sherlock no lo pudo evitar y gritó con todo su ser diciendo, que no necesitaba de su punto de vista tan patético y mediocre, que a veces era igual o peor que el de Anderson. El gesto dolido de John fue lo que necesito para volver a ser racional, pero el daño estaba hecho.

John solo se giró para salir del apartamento dando un portazo, Sherlock se sentó en su sofá y escondió su rostro entre las manos, no quería pensar, no quería pensar, era ilógico todo esto. Aunque quisiera desprestigiarla, era prácticamente imposible había agotado todas sus ideas. Debía quizás ser sincero como le dijo Mycroft, pero eso podría implicar el riesgo de perder a John, porque se iría y eso le provocaba más terror que compartirlo.

Se quedó ahí sentado en su sillón en esa misma posición quizás por minutos u horas, perdió el sentido del tiempo y de su alrededor hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro y al alzar la vista se topó con los ojos tan azules de John, que lo miraba con un deje de preocupación y algo más que no pudo identificar.

John se sentó junto a él y de la nada pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, inconscientemente recostó su cabeza en el hombro de este, no podía hacer nada más, solo rogar en silencio que no lo abandonara, porque estaba aterrorizado. Sintió los labios de John sobre su cabello y finalmente sintió como el otro brazo de John terminó por rodearlo. Ese gesto provocó que una ola de tranquilidad lo envolviera y suspiró para sus adentros, a la vez que correspondió ese abrazo.

Mycroft le dijo cuando niño que era raro encontrar el amor y más que este apareciese frente a tus narices, por lo tanto no debería importarle nada, solo el ser feliz, pero todos esos años en soledad se acostumbró tanto, a no sentir a no pensar en planes de compañía para el futuro y todo se trastocó cuando llegó John. Por una vez en la vida no debería pensar y solo actuar así que alzó su rostro y fijó la mirada en la de John quien también lo veía atento, se acercó poco a poco quería darle tiempo a retirarse, pero esto nunca ocurrió.

La boca de John cerró el último espacio y vio como cerró sus ojos, era el final de su amistad y el principio de una relación para toda la vida con su médico militar al cual nunca dejaría escapar. No se cuestionó que ocurrió con la… arpía, más tarde lo averiguaría pero ahora solo disfrutaría esa cercanía, esos besos, esas caricias, por primera vez en su vida se empacharía de todos esos sentimentalismos, porque de eso estaba más que hambriento sin darse cuenta.

EPILOGO.

¿Qué ocurrió con Dika?

Cuando salieron del apartamento John estaba más que inquieto, hacía días que Sherlock lo evitaba y ese enojo que estallara en esas palabras hirientes, solo fueron las mismas palabras que daban los niños a sus padres cuando deseaban su atención, estaba seguro completamente.

La relación con Dika era más que sensacional hasta cierto punto, pero no del todo satisfactoria, mucho más cuando esta comenzaba a hacer planes sobre ir a Francia a conocer a su familia y la vida a futuro. No es que John fuera un hombre que huyera del compromiso, pero apenas tenían tres meses saliendo.

Aunque era algo de ambas partes durante todo ese periodo se sentía incomodo porque había algo en el fondo de su cerebro que le molestaba y eso era la manera en que Sherlock se le quedaba viendo cada vez que salía con Dika, esas incursiones a espiarlos en sus citas, era algo tan infantil y en ocasiones hasta divertido.

Dika era la mujer que cubría cualquier aspecto a desear por él, hermosa, inteligente, simpática, abierta, algo mandona pero… pero… no era Sherlock. Siempre extrañaba a su amigo y esa noche cuando salieron se dio cuenta de algo más, o mejor dicho le hicieron darse cuenta de algo más.

Cuando Dika comenzó a hablar mal de Sherlock se enojó e iniciaron a discutir, no era de caballeros alzar ese tono de voz frente a una dama, pero cuando escuchó decirle psicópata no pudo evitar defenderlo con todo su ser. Al grado que acabaron gritándose en plena calle. Dika se giró completamente furica y lo abofeteó diciéndole con todo el rencor posible, que se quedara con su amigo que parecía más una novia celosa y al decirle que estaba loca al asegurar eso, ella solo se rió burlonamente. Solo un ciego no ve lo más evidente. Si tú amigo Sherlock está más que locamente enamorado de ti, un médico militar de segunda incapaz de volver a cirugía porque estaba invalido. 

Ese fue el momento en que se giró y salió disparado en sentido contrario, no volvería a ver a esa mujer, nunca. Caminó por un par de horas para despejarse, mientras tanto su mente no pudo evitar reflexionar por lo que le dijo Dika.

Todos los momentos, todo el tiempo pasado al lado de Sherlock no era perdido sino grandes y maravillosos instantes. Las palabras de La Mujer volvieron a su mente. Son una pareja. No era la única que lo había dicho y recordaba ese caso donde pudo comprobar que si tenía celos de cualquiera que llamara la atención de Sherlock, pero el mismo se obligó a desecharlos ya que sabía su amigo estaba casado con su trabajo, pero y ¿Si Dika tenía razón?, solo quedaba hablar con el mismo Sherlock, para eso tenía que regresar a casa.

Nada más poner un pie dentro del apartamento pudo notar la figura que se hallaba sentada en el sofá de dos plazas, cabizbajo, cubriéndose el rostro, nunca una imagen le impactó tanto como ver al detective consultor en ese estado. La luz del exterior hacia que fuera medianamente visible y caminó hacia el sofá y colocó una mano en el hombro de él, para llamar su atención cuando Sherlock le devolvió la mirada no pudo menos que sorprenderse; esa mirada era de un niño rogando no ser abandonado, se sentó a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de ese cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien estar así, su otro brazo hizo lo mismo y su gesto fue correspondido. Una gran calma y sentimiento de ternura pudo con él, así que le dio un beso en la cabeza a manera de consuelo, diciéndole con ese gesto que no se iría.

Cuando Sherlock levantó el rostro y pudo ver esos ojos de color azul Nilo, tan únicos y hermosos, examinándolo, pidiendo permiso y mostrando toda una gama de emociones hasta el momento que desconocía podían mostrar, pero perfectamente sabía que eran. Esos labios en forma de arco de Cupido se acercaron a los suyos y no vio rastro de duda, así que nuevamente fue valiente como en Afganistán y cerró ese espacio, era tiempo de ser feliz y con quien mejor que con este hombre único en el mundo y que jamás tendría igual.

Rezó internamente para poder seguir a su lado cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, amándolo y apoyándolo durante el resto de sus vidas.

FIN

Maye espero haya sido de tu agrado. Cualquier error, pues te diré que para acabarlo se necesitaron al menos dos días y más cuando me auto obligué a no dejarlo. Que hayas disfrutado tu día nena y recibido muchos abrazos y regalos. Se acepta que botes el regalo sino te gusta.

Besos

ITSASO ADHARA


End file.
